Redemption Mountains
The Redemption Mountains are a mountain range in both Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2. Description Background Not much is known about the Redemption Mountains and they are not referred to by name in either game; in fact, they are only labeled on the paper map that comes with physical copies of the first game. Red Dead Redemption 2 The mountain range is featured in Red Dead Redemption 2, acting as a physical barrier defining the bordering edges of the map. If the player tries to bypass the boundary, they will always slide back into the main map. However, the player can glitch their way and explore the mountain range. The edges north of New Austin are relatively detailed; horses and pronghorns will spawn in the area, and condors, crows, and songbirds can be seen flying in this area as well. Further north, there is less vegetation, and the map eventually reaches a non-solid point. Interestingly enough, there seems to be a converging point with some snowy mountains. The western edge bordering West Elizabeth lacks snow, though traversing into the north near Ambarino will lead the players to snow-topped mountains. Red Dead Redemption The mountains are north of New Austin and west of West Elizabeth. They form a physical barrier that blocks the player, thereby defining the northern edge of the playable map. The only portion of the mountains that the player can enter is in the northern edge of Tall Trees where Nekoti Rock and Cochinay are located. This location cannot be "discovered" by the player and does not count towards 100% Completion. Layout In Gaptooth Ridge, the mountains begin as steep cliffs north of locations such as Silent Stead and Rathskeller Fork. Moving east into Cholla Springs the range continues along the northern border above Rattlesnake Hollow and Twin Rocks. A tunnel for the red line train cuts through the mountains between Cholla Springs and Hennigan's Stead. North of Hennigan's Stead, a valley extends into the mountains at a location that factors into the Undead Treasure Hunter challenges. The mountains define the northern border of Henningan's Stead until the river that separates Hennigan's Stead from Tall Trees, north of Tanner's Span. The river has its source in the Redemption Mountains north of Aurora Basin. In Tall Trees, the mountains enter the playable area for the first time with locations such as Nekoti Rock and Cochinay. The impassable portion of the mountains forms both the western and northern border of Tall Trees. Trivia *Players can easily climb the mountain between Cochinay and the road leading to it. *The Redemption Mountains could take inspiration from various real-life mountain ranges that make up the North American Cordillera, such as the Colorado Plateau, the Sierra Nevada, the Mogollon Rim, the Organ Mountains, the Pinaleño Mountains and the Carson Range. *The glitch to get on top of the mountains, when successfully done means that the player can shoot any other online player in the map as long as they have dead eye or a sniper rifle. Related Content de:Redemption Mountains es:Redemption Mountains Category:Redemption Locations Category:New Austin Category:West Elizabeth Category:Locations Category:Redemption II Locations